Facing the shadows
by aD1990
Summary: Drabbles set during the three movies. Will Bruce be able to face his deepest fears? Characters from all movies! but especially Bruce/Alfred NO SLASH at all T rating for the dark themes and mood
1. 25 years ago

**Here's the first of many drabbles to come on **_**Batman**. _I will give informations about the timeline at the beginning of each drabble. They can be set prior to _Begins_, during _Begins_, pre-_Dark Knight,_ during_ The Dark Knight_, pre-_Dark Knight Rises_, during _The Dark Knight Rises_ (based on what I saw in all 4 amazing trailers -can't wait for the movie to come out!- and on my imagination). Hope you'll enjoy reading those as much as I enjoy placing Bruce in terrible situations and play with his emotions (poor dear ol' Bruce!)

Alfred will be present in most, of course (because Bruce would be lost without him), but also many characters from Nolan's kick-ass movies (good guys as well as villains) :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters. If I did own Bruce, I'd give him a big hug and a cup of hot chocolate to try and cheer him up!)

* * *

He was staring out the window when Alfred silently came in. It was snowing outside and it was almost dawn. Bruce was sitting in a chair, still wearing his Batsuit although he had removed the helmet which laid on the floor a few feet away. He seemed unaware of Alfred's entrance so the butler came closer.

"Master Bruce?" he asked softly, unwilling to disturb the boy.

Bruce slowly turned his head towards Alfred. The look the butler saw in the young man's eyes froze him instantly. They were those of a scared, remorseful, angry child who would gladly give everything he had to go back in time, all the while knowing he never could. The billionaire looked more tired than ever. Tired of his life, of his crusade, of the routine. Bruce's face bore new severe bruises and Alfred surmised his covered body must have been just as hurt. Yet another long night chasing the scum of Gotham's underbelly.

'Turn up the volume, Alfred," Wayne asked wearily.

The butler had not expected such a request, however, he did as he was told without any questions. He realized the radio was playing _Silent Night_, sung by the everlasting Franck Sinatra. It would be Christmas soon.

This song meant a lot to Bruce. When he was a young boy, his mother would sit at the piano, play it, and they both would sing, smiling, _happy_.

Alfred noticed a tear slowly rolling down Bruce's cheek, silently followed by others. "You're exhausted, Sir..." He observed, although he knew this wasn't the only reason for Bruce's unusual outburst.

"It's been 25 years ago today..." the young man softly said, still staring out the window.

Alfred knew it. 25 years since that dreaded night where an 8-year old Bruce Wayne had witnessed his own parents' murder. "Yes, Sir. And, after all, it went by rather fast, didn't it?"

"I'm not sure about that... But I do know that I wouldn't have gotten far without you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alright, here's the appetizer! I'd love to hear what you thought of it! Next one should be up soon!


	2. Never mind the rules

I don't onwn anything!

**Timeline**: Prior to Batman Begins.

Remember the dialogue: "Alfred still keeps the condensed milk on the top shelf."

"Never used to stop us anyway"

"No it didn't!"

I dug into that and had a little fun! Hope you'll enjoy it! :)

* * *

"Rachel!" the young boy shouted. "Rachel! Are we going to play hide and seek all day long…?" he moaned, walking through the gardens of the immense Wayne property. He had been looking for Rachel for a good half hour and began regretting he lived in such a big house. "Come on Rachel! I don't want to play no more!"

"_Any_more, Sir!" Alfred rectified.

Bruce turned around, surprised. "What?"

"You don't want to play _anymore_. Not _no more_," he explained, smiling.

"Oh, right! Alfred, have you seen Rachel?"

Alfred chuckled. "Well, I'm afraid if I told you, you'd be cheating."

"Whatever…" Bruce retorted, starting to walk back towards the west wing of the house under the amused gaze of the butler.

"Come on, Rachel!"

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Rachel asked, hidden in a tree.

"I don't want to play this game anymore."

"Why? Because you're losing?" the girl asked, jumping off her branch.

"No!" Bruce immediately retorted. "It's just... I wanna do something else."

"Like what?"

"I'm hungry. Let's have some milk!"

"But Alfred-"

"No buts, Rachel! Come on, are you scared?"

"Am not!"

"Fine, then let's go!"

Rachel rolled her eyes but eventually followed her best friend back towards the house. Bruce's dad had expressively forbidden the kids to eat in between meals but it had never stopped the two reckless friends.

"There's no one in," Bruce said as he was looking through the kitchen window. "It's safe."

As they entered the kitchen, Rachel couldn't repress a smile. After all, breaking a rule _was_ thrilling and fun.

"It's on the top shelf!" Bruce whispered. I'll carry you so you can grab it, okay?"

Rachel simply nodded and put her feet in Bruce's open hands as he was giving her a leg up so she could reach the bottle of condensed milk.

"What the-!" they heard and Bruce instantly recognized Alfred's voice. Startled, he dropped Rachel who landed hard on her side. "Oh! Good heavens!" Alfred let out as he ran to Rachel. "Are you alright, Miss?"

The little girl nodded but grimaced.

Alfred turned to Bruce. "Well, don't you have anything to say?"

"Sorry..." Bruce muttered, looking at his feet.

"For what?"

"For trying to steal the milk."

Alfred chuckled. "Actually, I was referring to Miss Dawes, not to the bloody milk."

Bruce looked up at him, then at Rachel. He opened his mouth to mutter more apologies, but another voice cut him off.

"What's going on in here?" Thomas Wayne asked, arranging his tie. "Are you alright, Rachel?" he asked as he kneeled next to her, ready to examine injuries but found none.

"Everything's just fine, Sir," Alfred spoke before the kids could. "Bruce and Miss Rachel were chasing one another and Rachel stumbled against a chair."

Thomas nodded, looking at both Rachel and Bruce, unsure wether he could trust the patient butler. Alfred tended to back Bruce up too often, being quite fond of the boy. "Is that what happened, Bruce?" he asked his son. The guilty look on the boy's face made him doubt Alfred.

The young boy merely nodded.

"Very well," he said, standing back up but keeping his eyes on the two children. "Well, I guess that will teach you to be more careful, Rachel," he said with a comforting smile. "As for you, Bruce, I remember telling you not to play such games inside the house. Isn't the garden big enough for the both of you?"

"Of course it is, dad, I'm sorry,."

"It's fine. Well, Alfred, I'm off to the board meeting. I should be back late."

"Very well, Sir."

Thomas smiled and brushed his son's hair. "Rachel, I'll be seeing you. Bruce, be good."

"Bye, dad!"

When the door closed behind Thomas, Bruce looked at Alfred with a thankful smile. The butler answered the silent recognition with a slight wink. He would always be there to support the young Master Wayne.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, what did you guys think? Should I keep going? :)


End file.
